what i call normal
by Alexandria Valentine Stallings
Summary: what would you do if you just found out your a princess of a distant planet full of vampire,angels,werewolves, demons, and everything else
1. the one i love

_**chapter one**_

**_Preface:_**

_Not a lot of 16 year olds have to worry about the cops coming and telling you that someone you dearly love has been killed, or finding out that your mother rules some distant planet full of vampires, angels, werewolves, and demons. Trust me, I wasn't one of them... Until it actually happen to me..._

_I wondered if he could hear my heart throbbing against my chest as he sat down next to me. He gave me a friendly smile and waved. felix... the person that I've liked since the 4th grade._

_"What?" he asked interrupting my daydreams. "Did I forget to wear my pants or something?"_

_I laughed. felix has always been one of the funniest people that I have ever met. "No, no, your fine," I answered looking away. felix put both hands on either side of my face and got really close, as if he were going to kiss me. I held my breath, getting ready for anything. His eyes wouldn't leave mine._

_He smiled a little bit and asked, "But are you ok?"_

_I wanted to say so many things to him, but they were all left unspoken. felix held my gaze for a few more seconds and then suddenly, he broke into laughter, letting go of my face. His black hair got in the way of his purple eyes when his whole body shook from his hysterias. Purple eyes? Well, he wears colored contacts, and man, he could really pull them off. I rolled my eyes and looked away._

_"Oh come on alexandria ," he said after he finished laughing. "Have a sense of humor."_

_I continued looking the other way, but I finally gave up and stared felix dead in the eyes. "Are you going to make this day difficult?" I asked._

_"What can be more difficult than a Monday morning in school?" He shrugged his shoulders inoccently._

_"You," I added under my breath._

_I saw silvica , lizbeth , hannah , and michael enter the classroom tiredly._

_"Hey," lizzete said passing me. She suddenly smiled and looked towards felix. "How's your boyfriend?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her._

_My two best friends (Besides felix) silvica and lizbeth , knew everything about me liking felix. I tell them pretty much everything, and they both mean the world to me._

_I was brought out of my world and back to reality when the most popular girl in my school walked into the room. Ellie. The closest thing to the Devil on Earth. She had long sleek blond hair that reached her shoulders. And worse, she had a pair of deep ocean blue eyes that could make you feel like that you were under a trance. It seemed that every boy in my school was under it. As you can probably tell, I hated her so much. The reason? She liked felix. felix! Of course, the only person that I've ever liked and she had to go and ruin it for me. I mean, I couldn't even compare with her. I had dark brown hair that swooped out from my head and casscaded down my back and a pair of dark brown eyes that actually seemed black. I really liked my hair and my eyes to tell you the truth. I liked myself._

_Ellie walked past us slowly, but she stopped to wink at felix. He smiled back at her and his gaze followed her as she walked to her seat. So this is pretty much my life as a senior at Bridgeville High School, PA. Nothing too grand._

_Later..._

_They must of came earlier in the day. They were still there when I came home. When I walked through the door to my house, everything was torn apart. Clothes were scattered in random places, the phone was disconnected from the wall, and the chairs from our dinning room table were on the ground upside down._

_"Mom?" I called walking into the living room. She had her head buried in her hands. Crying? I couldn't tell. "Mom?" I said again. Her head snapped up and she walked weakly over to me. She had make up all under her pale blue eyes. Yes, she had been crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" I nearly shouted looking around me. My mom just shook her head violently, as to shake away all her memories. She took me into her arms and she started to cry heavily on my shoulder. I rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her. I noticed two men sitting on the couch looking at us. I didn't reconize them, but they wore badges on their chests. Bridgeville Police it stated. One of the men wore glasses. He seemed too short to fit his body. The other one was a tall, heavy-set in his near forties I guessed._

_After my mom finally let go of me, I took her into the kitchen and I questioned her immediately. "Mom? What happened? Where's Dad?" My mom slowly started to breath evenly again. She looked at me with shock and sadness in her eyes. I could tell easily that something bad had just happened. "Mom answer me," I told her calmly._

_"Your dad," was all she said. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes now._

_"What...what about Dad?" I asked trying to keep my breathing even._

_"He's gone!"_

_I could feel myself back up until I hit the kitchen wall. "What?"_

_"He..." my mom tried to say. "He...wa-was...k-killed."_

_I couldn't stop the tears from coming now. I suddenly broke down and I felt my knees giving out. I sat myself on the floor and I started crying hysterically. My mom joined me helplessly. When our crys turned into muffled sobs, I asked, "How?" She looked up to meet my eyes._

_"Drunk driver..." was all she had to say before we started our crying frenzies again._

_My dad was gone and he was never coming back. One of my best friends... The one person who was always there for me... was gone._

_Later..._

_That night, I laid in my bed sliently sobbing. I really hoped that my mom couldn't hear me. She didn't need to worry about me, she had enough to keep her busy for a while. Our house was still a wreck. After the police left, we deceided we would clean it up later tomorrow. I still never found out why our house was a mess... It didn't really matter to me anyways..._

_The Morning..._

_We both stayed home today. My mom just wasn't in the mood to work. I was the same with school. My mom was being oddly protective she would follow me around and ask me if I was ok. I didn't want her worrying about me. I would be fine... eventually..._

_The Next Day..._

_The funeral was today. I didn't know half the people there, but they all seemed to know me. Some actually would come over to me and assure me that everything was going to turn out alright. I don't think I believed them._

_My heart felt like it was ripped out of me. I didn't want to see my dad in his coffin or whatever it was. I was afraid I would have a panic attack and die. It would just hurt me deeply if my brain finally confirmed that my dad would never be there for me again._

_Later..._

_I didn't go to school the next day. I missed yesterday too because of the funeral. I didn't even want to think about school. It was just too overwhelming. felix stopped by to give me my three days worth of homework. He told me that I was lucky to miss school. I just laughed. He didn't know how lucky he really was... just to have his whole family with him. I never really liked school. I just liked seeing my friends, and besides, I wasn't too smart. I've gotten 54's on tests. I'm just an average person in school. Nothing too special._

_"Hey alexandria?" felix asked sitting on my bed next to me. "Are you gonna be alright? And I'm serious. I hate seeing you like this." His eyes wouldn't leave my face. I looked away. Too deep in though, I just nodded my head._

_"Oh, I almost forgot!" felix said laughing. He handed me a piece of paper folded into a paper-football with my name on it. "silvica, lizbeth ,hannah , and michael wanted me to give you this. Dude, you should've seen 'em. They were about to cut my head off! They wanted to give you your homework, but when I told them that I was going to take it to you, they just flipped out! I'm suprised I left school alive. They are care about you, you know."_

_"I know," I replied half-heartedly, taking my letter. felix lives next door if your wondering. He has always brought me my homeworkwhenI was ever sick or something._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go," felix said getting up from my bed. "My aunt and uncle are comin' over for dinner and my moms gonna have a fit if I'm late."_

_I didn't want him to leave. I needed him. "No, it's ok. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I forced the words out of my mouth._

_"Your coming tomorrow?" felix asked._

_"Yeah, my mom is making me."_

_"Oh ok," He said smiling. "Just let me know if you need me. Please need me! It will get me out of dinner. My relatives are freaks! Just call ok?"_

_I laughed and nodded. "Sure thing felix." I laughed to myself as he walked out my bedroom door._

_Later..._

_I fell asleep almost immediately that night. When my mom came home from work, she had looked just horrible. She had cried herself to sleep tonight._

_When I woke up, I was in total darkness. I could hear something moving towards sound was coming from every direction, so I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I stood still, holding my breath. I couldn't feel my bed under me. Instead, I felt a smooth cool surface. I gasped and the sounds got faster and louder._

_Closer, closer, and closer. I awaited my fate as I held my breath, searching. Whatever it was that was coming towards me, sounded close enough that I could touch it. Suddenly a dim light came on that slightly illuminated the room. felix was standing over me smirking._

_"felix!" I shouted getting up hugging him. I looked at his face and rejoiced. felix then smiled widely, flashing a pair of white pointed teeth. Fangs... I screamed in fear and I tried to get away. felix grabbed my shoulders, hard. I yelped in pain, "felix!" I screamed, but I was cut off by screams of pain when felix brought his lips to my neck and bit downward. Pain quickly washed over my whole body..._


	2. part 2

_** Part 2**_

_**Preface**_

_**We only know what we are told. And what we are told, may not be the truth...**_

_"Ahhh!" I screamed, leaning up from my bed panting. It was only a dream. I went over the whole thing in my mind. Did it mean anything? It couldn't...Impossible. There was no such things as vampires...right? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I looked over at my clock. It was only 2 a.m. I laid down on my bed, finally able to keep my breathing even._

_When I was just about to fall asleep, I heard a scream. A scream that sounded like my mom. I quickly got out of my bed and I ran into her bedroom, pretty much busting down the door in the process. Right there in the middle of her room was a blindingly bright light. Somehow the light was sucking up everything in the room. Even I was beginning to be pulled towards it._

_"Mom?!" I tried to scream over the roar of the winds. I quickly scanned the room. She was gone. To avoid me getting sucked up next I ran into my bedroom. I slammed my door shut behind me. The roar of the winds were almost deafening. I threw my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound. Not like that worked. I needed help. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed felix's picked up his phone, dazed from sleep._

_"W-what?"felix asked waking up slowly._

_"felix!" I shouted, trying to block out the sounds of the winds. "I need you to come over here and fast!" I hung up my phone, panting from screaming. There was a quick and fast knock on my door seconds later. I opened the door a tiny crack and peered out, only to see felix's terrified face._

_"Let me in!" He shouted. I did what he said and I opened my door wide enough for him to squeeze in. felix started pacing. "We have to leave!" He shouted. "I never knew that they were coming this early."_

_"What? Who?!" I asked standing in front of him so he would stop pacing._

_"I'll explain later, just whatever you do, don't take that necklace off!"_

_I looked down at my neck. I was just wearing a simple purple heart necklace that I had as long as I could remember. What did it matter? "Why? Wh-." I couldn't finish my sentence. felix grabbed my waist and he threw me on his back in a matter of seconds._

_"Keep your eyes closed," He whispered in my ear. I did what he asked and I kept them shut. In seconds, I felt the cool morning wind hit my fact at an intense speed. I hid behind felix to keep warm. How were we going this fast? I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. I was already scared enough for now._

_"This might take awhile," felix whispered to me. "Try to get some sleep... If you can. I will explain everything later."_

_I didn't notice how tired I was until he mentioned it. I laid my head against his shoulder, and I don't know how I did it but, I feel asleep..._

_When I woke, I was no longer on felix's back. Instead, I was on a very soft bed. I didn't move or open my eyes, because I could hear very faint voices, from what I could tell, that were coming from my right._

_"We have to tell her sometime," said a soft, gentle voice._

_"I know," This voice sounded concerned and very also sounded familiar. felix. So last night had actually happened. Something had happened to my mom, and I didn't even know what, but I was going to find out...soon._

_I rolled to my side and yawned, trying to pretend that I was waking up, and that I just hadn't heard the the voice's conversation. I didn't know if they believed my bluff or not. I slowly opened my eyes, prepared for the worst. What I saw, didn't seem bad... to me. I saw four boys all looking at me with concern or suspicion. I couldn't tell which. felix was standing the closest to me, blocking my vision of the other three boys behind him, but from what I saw, they all looked my age._

_"alexandria?" There was something different about felix. I stared at his face until I figured it out. His usual purple eyes were a dark brown,pretty much a deep black. They were menacing. I looked away, his eyes were just too intense._

_"Your eyes," I told him. He laughed and sat next to me on the bed._

_"Are you hungry?" he asked me, ignoring my question. As if to answer his question for me, my stomach growled angerly. I was terribly hungry, but that didn't stop me from confronting felix._

_"But you told me me that you were going to tell me what happened!"_

_"You remember that?" felix asked me, getting up from the bed rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "I'll tell you everything after_

_you eat. I promise." I took his word for it and nodded. felix held out his hand for me and I took it. I let him lead me threw the beautiful house, with the other three boys slowing trailing behind us, to what I was guessing was the kitchen. It seemed like an insult to call this room a kitchen. It was far to grand. The room had grey counter tops that shined like the moon during a winter sky, and it had floors that if you walked, they would sparkle like trillions of diamonds._

_"Woah," I said silently to myself. There was a big glass table in the center that seated five, and on that table, was breakfast! I quickly took a seat at the head of the table and started to eat. The other three and felix, took there seats also, just looking at me. When I finally noticed them, I looked up embarrassed from eating like a total pig._

_"No, it's ok," felix said, starting to drink a glass of something red, I couldn't tell what it was. "You must be starving." I took his advice and I started to eat again, but this time aware of my surroundings and much slower. I still finished quickly, so I waited patiently for everyone else._

_Once they finally finished, I didn't hold back my questions. "Where are we?"_

_"Planet Enzemes," They all answered in unison._

_"Oh, and how far is this planet from earth?" I asked calmly, afraid of what they would said._

_"Just about 300 light-years," felix responded, looking down at this hands._

_"Am I ever going back?"_

_"No."_

_This answer didn't take me by surprise. It wasn't like that I wouldn't miss my friends or anything, but it just seemed... predicable. What would be the point of taking me here in the first place if I wouldn't stay. To take my mind off the subject I asked the three boys, "What are your names?"_

_"I'm panera," said the boy to my left. He was beautiful, everything about him seemed... perfect. He had blondish brownish hair that got in the way of his vibrant, emrald green eyes. I had to pinch myself to look away. I was scared, I didn't want him to disappear, he seemed too perfect to be real._

_"And you are?" I asked the boy to my right._

_"serpentine," he answered smiling. "You can call me serpent too... if you want." serpent was as perfect as panera. He had a pair of piercing, dark orange eyes. Almost a darkened topaz. He had light brownish-black hair that reached his past his neck to his shoulders. After I analyzed serpent, I looked at the boy to his right._

_"alexander," he stated simply. He had shaggy black hair that reached past his back. Like, felix he also had a pair of deep purple eyes. I looked at felix and then back to alexander._

_"Do you wear color contacts too?" I asked him. alexander looked over at felix questionably, and felix quickly shook his head. I barely even noticed the movement._

_"Me and alexander are brothers,"he told me, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't mean to dump this all on you, but you need to know everything." I nodded slowly, all words failing me. "My and alexander's eyes...well, their naturally don't wear contacts..." It took me a few seconds to comprehend this. I was confused._

_"Then how did they just change to black?"I asked, looking down at my hands nervously._

_"My moods," he told me, his eyes never leaving my awe-stricken face, "change the color. When I'm worried or concerned, they change to black and when I'm happy or excited they change to a bright purple. When I'm just feeling normal, they are a pale purple."_

_"Why do they change?"_

_"Well, ummm..." felix looked back up to the ceiling, like it was suddenly the most interesting in the world. "All of us aren't actually human..."_

_What did he mean by not human? They looked like me, like they were human. Then, my dream swirled into my head, blocking every other thought or accusation. I couldn't be possible..._

_felix's gaze remained on the ceiling. "alexander and I... well,... we're sorta vampires..." It didn't catch me off guard when he said it. I believed him, after all, he was my best friend._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah." I didn't want to tell him about my dream, and I didn't know why. It just seemed... unnecessary, I guess. "What about serpent and panera? Are they vampires too?"_

_"No." serpentine answered me this time. "I'm a werewolf and panera's a demon."_

_I didn't know how to respond, so I was left speechless._

_"But there's something special about them," felix said, looking around the table._

_"What do you mean special?" I asked curiously._

_"They have extra abilities, I guess you could say."_

_"And you don't?"_

_"Nope," felix replied, shaking his head. "alexander can transport into anytime in the future or past."_

_"Wow," I said looking over towards alexander. He smiled back proudly._

_"Yeah," he told me. "It's pretty cool!" He laughed, and I joined in._

_"So, what about you panera?"_

_"Well," he told me,"I can make fire, I guess you could call it that. Anyways, it shoots out of my hands when I want it to. It's awesome in the winter!" Everyone laughed._

_"serpentine?"_

_"I can put my thoughts into other people's head and i can control snakes or any other kind of serpent," he told me, looking at panera. " Like if I want someone to, for example, make me breakfast, they would probably end up making it for me. panera, will you get me some water please?" serpent smiled innocently._

_"No!" panera said laughing. "Get out of my head!" serpent just laughed and looked away._

_**what do you guys think of the story so far please comment all are welcome thanks..**_


	3. The Truth

The Truth

Preface:

**_Knowing what is happening, can ruin everything..._**

_"I'm gonna go to my room," panera, told us getting up from the table._

_"Wait," I told him. "I have one more question for you."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Well," I began, "I know what vampires and werewolves do..." My voice trailed off and I couldn't help but shudder._

_"You were wondering what I could do." It wasn't a question, but I nodded my head anyways. "Well, demons are incredibly strong, but sometimes, things happen to us. It's like were almost in a trance. It happens every once in awhile. Like my eyes will almost look like serpent's, but much brighter. During these...trances... we become very reckless. We could get so out of it that we could kill someone. It gets that bad... Every now and then, this can happen to vampires..."_

_I shuddered again, but this time more convulsively. For some reason, I wasn't scared. Somewhere in my heart, I knew that I could trust them._

_"That's all I'm going to tell you. You look scared enough." There was more? I didn't want to hear it anyways. "So, I guess I'm goin'," panera responded. "I'll be in my room."_

_"Don't you want to be here when we tell her about... the...well, you know..." alexander looked towards me and then to panera confused._

_"Trust me," panera replied laughing, "I'm probably going to hear her from my room anyways. I won't miss a thing!" I could hear him laughing to himself as he walked to his room._

_I looked back over to the table. felix, alexander, and serpent were all looking at me doubtfully. I felt like a animal in a zoo, how everyone was looking at me. You look and then your gone. I looked down, needing a place to escape to. "So what do you have to tell me?" I mumbled, breaking the awkward silence._

_"Well," felix began, still looking at me, "Your not a normal person alexandria."_

_It felt like I was just hit my a car and all the air was knocked out of me. "I'm not a vampire or anything," I replied breathlessly."I'm just a human. I am normal." I looked around the table, scanning all of their faces. "Right?" I seemed like anything was now possible. I was ready._

_serpent finally answered me, "You are human," he told me. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Unless you call being a princess normal..."_


	4. Marriage

**Chapter 4**

_Impossible Equals Nothing_

_"What? How? What do you mean?" I asked them. No one would answer me. "How?" I asked again, growing more and more impatient by the second._

_It was felix that finally answered me, "Your mom is... or should I say was the Queen. You remember that bright light that you saw the night of her disappearance?" I just nodded my head, all words failed to come out of my mouth. "Well, that light is called a soul. There are tons of them. They can either work for good causes or... evil. They transfer to different worlds, seeking out people."_

_When I could finally find my sense to speek, I asked "So it wanted my mom?" I began to start playing with my napkin. Folding and unfolding._

_"Well, all souls have a master that they have to listen to," alexander told me. "A man name andy sixx was controlling it, and he didn't just want your mom, but you too..." His voice trailed off, leaving me still confused._

_felix picked up where alexandria left off, "Mead is a insane werewolf that has wanted to rule this planet for years. Your mom has tried so many times to get rid of him. Nothing has worked, he's too strong. He is powerful and he will destory anything that comes in his way... including you..."_

_"Why didn't that light... I mean soul get me too?" I asked still confused._

_"Your necklace," serpent told me, "It's like a shield."_

_"It also transported us here," felix said, looking around the table. He refused to look at me._

_"My necklace?" I asked looking down at it. I had it since... as long as I could remember. I was just a plain purple heart._

_"It's the only thing in the world that can save you from a soul or transport you to other worlds, unless you have that extra ability..." serpent said, actually looking at me. I could tell that he didn't wan't to see the sorrow in my eyes, but he wouldn't move, and I was happy for that. "Souls should be the only things that can be able to transport to other worlds, but somehow your mom got a hold of this enchanted stone. I guess that she just made it into a necklace for you to wear to keep you safe... and it worked."_

_So now they were trying to me that my necklace was magic? Nice, but it seemed that anything could happen now, so I believed them, no matter how idotic it sounded. " So where's my mom now?" No one would answer me, so I asked again, "Where is she?"_

_"The soul that andy sixx was controlling," alexander said, looking away, "Was ordered to kill your mother..."_

_My eyes were filled with tears in seconds and I couldn't stop them from coming. I balled my eyes out, wanting to die. "So my dad didn't really get killed by a drunk driver? Didn't he?"_

_"No," felix replied, taking my hand, stroking it gentley. "The soul found him first. That's why your house was such a mess. Souls fly with impssible speeds. It came to your house looking for her earlier. I'm so sorry alexandria." felix hugged me tight and I cried on his shoulder helplessly._

_Between sobs I asked, "I'm going...to...have to...kill...this andy sixx guy...right?"_

_"Not by yourself," alexander answered, looking at me with pity in his dark eyes. "We'll be with you the whole way."_

_"Is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked, willing myself to stop crying._

_"Yes," felix answered, pulling away from me. felix looked alexander pleadingly. alexander nodded his head and he looked me forgivingly._

_"After we deafeat andy ," alexander said looking down at his hands, "Your going to have to marry..." His voice trailed off._

_"It's tradition," serpent said, looking up at the ceiling with the same intrest as felix had earlier. "Every heir or heiress has to take a wife or husband before reassuming leadership. That's another reason why we're here. Your mom chose the four of us, knowing that the end of her was coming soon, and you have to pick one of us to marry..."_


	5. I can handle this

_** i can handle this**_

**PREFACE:**

**_We cannot think first and act afterward. From the moment of birth we are immersed in action, and can only fitfully guide it by taking thought._**

**_-Alfred North Whitehead_**

WHAT?! I had to get married, but...but...ahh! This was just too much for me to handle! I was engaged and yet, I had no idea who it was that I would be married to. So many emotions swirled into my head at the same time. I couldn't tell them apart... confusion... misunderstood... The one that was the most clear to me was... intuition. This wasn't a joke, this was really happening, no matter how much I didn't want it to. I steadied myself, willing myself to not to break out crying. I breathed in softly, making sure that I was able to speek. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of my chair. "When's the wedding?"

"You have a month to make your choice. No more, no less."

I breathed in sliently. You can handle this alexandria. You can. I opened my eyes when I heard a soft thumping of footsteps.

panera walked in, looking rather confused. "Did you already tell her?" He asked, walking towards the table. They thought that I would be freaking out, but I somehow usually handle uncomfortable things pretty well. When panera looked at me, I saw the look in his eyes change. Concerned. I could tell that he knew that they told me. My face, probably deep with thought and confusion, must of looked just horrible. "Wow," panera said, a bit of spark returning to his concerned eyes. "You handled this well."

I couldn't smile at his remark. It just seemed too hard to even attempt to be a little happy. "Can someone please take me to my room?" I asked, feeling faint. I just needed time to think everything over and I couldn't do it with everyone just staring at me. My life was changing, right in front of my eyes, dramatically. Everyone stood up at the same time, but serpent reached me first.

"Come on alexandria," He told me, taking my hand. "I'll show you the way."serpen's hand felt oddly warm against my cool skin. I didn't ask because I didn't have the will and I just didn't want to sound stupid. I figured it was a werewolf thing. All of these different feelings were still going through my head. Some, I had no name for. I never felt this way before. Maybe it was depression. I am usually a bright and funny person. I have never really been through denial or depression. I was overwhelmed. When we came to, what I was guessing, my room, I invited serpent inside. I didn't want to face all of these emotions and feelings. Not yet and if I was alone, that means my mind would be sure to wonder.

"Hey," alexandria he said, waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Are you still with me."

"Sorry," I apoloigized, shaking my head. "There's just so much. It's overwhelming."

"Don't be. No one ever knew that you were going to handle this well. You put us all to shame, and trust me, everything will turn out alright."

For some reason, I believed him. I needed someone to believe in. I sat down on my bed, in deep thought, and serpent sat down next to me.

"Will you kiss me?"serpent suddenly asked, staring into my eyes. It suddenly occured to me that I wanted him to kiss me. It seemed that I had no control over my life, but this, I had power over. I didn't care if he was trying to put thoughts into my head, so I just nodded my head quickly, before I could change my mind. serpent's face suddenly came closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting. I suddenly felt his lips crash down on mine with incredible force. All of my emotions zoomed out of my head, leaving it empty. I could think clearly without interruption. I was lost.

There was suddenly a quick knock on my door, bringing me back to whatever heck planet we were on. serpent didn't stop kissing me. It took me a few seconds to get him off me. "Come in," I said, light-headed. It was panera.

"I'm sorry," panera said when he saw serpent. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," serpent said, rolling his eyes. He turned his back on panera and turned to me. "I really wanted to do that. Thanks." He winked without panera noticing and left. I could feel my facing turning a bright red, so I turned my head away from panera , trying to pretend that I was looking out the window. I could tell that he knew something was up. I could see it in his eyes when he sat down next to me, taking serpent's place.

"So," He began,"Are you gonna be ok?" I had to think about this for a second. Would I be alright? Could I somehow continue my life knowing that my parents were gone forever? I had no choice. I had to protect the creatures of this planet. It was now my duty to make sure that there would be no danger. Even if that meant that I would have to kill someone.

"I think I'm going to make it through this," I told panera, trying to sound confident. I wasn't fooling myself. I could do this. I needed to. "As long as you guys are with me, I think I'll be ok." I really did need them. I couldn't do this without all four of them.

"Deal," panera said, getting up from the bed. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet. I think that you guys will get along well." He held his hand out for me, smiling. I took it greatfully and returned his smile. We both blushed at the same time and laughed. I thought it was funny, how good that we got along in such a short period of time. I knew that this decision was going to be the hardest one in my whole life...


End file.
